The Peverell and Weasley
by TammiluvsHarryPotter
Summary: What if the triwizard tournment had allowed 16 year olds to play. And a certain red headed twin was the one to be selected and what will his friend Victoria Peverell have to say? rated t for future content also sorry if I spelt her name wrong in the fic x
1. The Lies

Harry Potter

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hey guys I am writing a fic for the fourth year (well forth year for Harry and Ron and Hermione) it is a Fred Weasley and OC pairing I hope you guys like it.

Fred Weasley: They wont all they will like is the good looking twins and pranks

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: :O I am insulted seriously you should learn better then to do that and say the line please

Fred Weasley: OMG why is my hair Malfoy blonde get rid of it now

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Only when you apologize and say the line

Fred Weasley: Okay I take it back and Tammi luvs jazz cullen doesn't own Harry potter or its cast. Thank you I am so glad to have my hair back

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Good boy

* * *

Victoria's pov

This has been the best summer in the world. I am not around my parents. And I am with my best friends Fred and George Weasley they are twins. And we are going to watch a quidditch world cup tomorrow. I am called Victoria Pervell am a very distant cousin to Harry Potter. Anyway I am 16 years old, I have black hair and amber eyes. I am 5ft7 and I am thin and pale. Fred and George are my first real friends and I remember the way we became friends.

_Flashback _

_It was my second year and I had no friends all I would do was study and eat and sleep. When we had quidditch it wasn't my favourite lesson but it was okay. And today Madam Hooch said that I was to go with someone named Fred. I walked over to a boy with flaming red hair and sparkling green eyes. "Hello I am Victoria Pervell and you are?" I said _

_He gasped "I didn't know there was any Pervell's left. And I am Frederick Weasley at your service" Fred said bowing _

_I curtsied back. "How good are you on a broom" he asked _

"_Not the best" I admitted _

_We got on our brooms and pushed off of the ground we were told to chuck a quaffle around for a while and we did I won but I don't know if he let me. At the end of our lesson we came back down to the ground "Were did you learn to play like that?" Fred said _

"_I have played since I was 7 are you trying out for quidditch" I said _

"_yes I want to be a beater you" he said softly _

"_Yes I want to be a chaser" I giggled _

_Later that year_

_Me, Fred and George all got on the team. And we started chatting in lessons and soon we ate sitting next to each other. And now you hardly see me away from them. _

_End of flashback _

"Oi Tori were are you?" Fred said shouting through the burrow

I giggled and hid in the cupboard they had. Although we are 16 we like to play hide and seek. I heard footsteps from outside the door. I went rigged I didn't want to lose. The door knob turned, and when it finally opened I saw Fred he pulled me out from were I was hiding and tickled me but he had me trapped I couldn't move dang he had to be so tall. George was slightly shorter then Fred. George being 6ft2 and Fred being 6ft3. "George help" I screamed

George ran over and being the traitor he was started tickling me. "Stop it" I laughed

"hmm lets see" Fred smirked

"never" they said in unison

"Lunch" Molly said

They got off me and we ran to the kitchen. I won "Yay" I giggled softly

"Dang we got beaten by a girl lets never tell anyone this" Fred said

We sat down and had our lunch everyone was there. "Um Victoria" Hermione said

"Yes Hermione?" I answered

"How come you have lots of bruises and cuts on your arms" she said

I looked at my sleeves they were turned up. I forget to pull them down. All the Weasley's looked at me with somber eyes. Harry looked shocked that he hadn't noticed it before. I didn't realise that my eyes brimmed with tears. "Its nothing" I lied "Excuse me"

I got up and left to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and cried. I heard a soft rapping on the door "who is it?" I said

"Tori its me Fred" Fred said worry filling his voice

I opened the door and he literally picked me up in his arms and carried me to his and George's room. He sat down on his bed and sat me in his lap. "Don't cry love, Hermione didn't know and she was just worried for you" he whispered in my ear

"I know its just I don't want people to see me like that especially Harry. He is the only real family I have" I said

And then out of nowhere he pressed his lips to my forehead. "Why don't we play some quidditch yeah?" Fred said

"Okay" I said

We got on our brooms and instead of playing quidditch we soared through the air I felt free. Me and Fred did this a lot but it was fun. When it started to rain we didn't care and carried on. When my broom started to get slippery and I had to turn abruptly so I didn't hit a tree and I slipped of the front of my broom head first. I screamed, and Fred screamed "TTTOOORRRIII"

And I landed on the floor my body screamed in agony. Fred landed right beside but his was a more graceful landing "Tori, are you okay?" He said

"I am fine" I lied

I pushed my self off of the ground but my body protested to much and I fell down but Fred caught me in time. He gingerly lifted me and took me inside. Molly healed me up and everyone ate dinner looking at me like I was a china doll ready to break I tried to speak and say something but the words wouldn't leave my still lips. I left dinner early and went to Fred and George's room I sleep in there with them in a none creepy way. Anyway they have a bunk bed and a single bed George slept on the single bed. I slept on the top bunk and Fred on the bottom. I had a shower and my muscles relaxed I dried off and put on my shorts aka some of Fred's boxers I just adjusted them to fit me. And a tank top. I walked into the room to see Fred and George talking I got onto the bottom bunk. Sometimes when I had a shitty day I would sleep in one of their beds. George soon after went to his bed "Night Tori, night Fred" George said

"Night Freddy, night Georgie" I said

"Night George, Night Tori" Fred said

Fred wrapped his arms around me and placed a soft chaste kiss on my cheek. If only he knew how I felt would he do that? And I fell asleep thinking of the certain twin holding me.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Tell me what you guy think :D


	2. The Quidditch Match

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: I hope you will like the next chapter XD

* * *

Victoria's pov

I woke up the next morning to see I was pressed into Fred's chest. I turned my head to see George staring at us like the weirdo he is. "What are you staring at?" I whispered

"Well you two look awfully cosy I think I might have to take a picture" he said

"You wouldn't dare?" I said

"Oh but I will" he said smirking

And soon Fred's arm tightened and I was pulled closer to his chest, when George took the picture. "You git" I whispered

"You love me though right?" George said

"OH of course" I said sarcastically

He put his hands on his heart and pretended to cry. I looked at the clock and it was five o'clock in the morning so I laid my head on my new human pillow and fell asleep. I heard the click on George's camera go off again. One word, git. But I fell into a peaceful slumber. "OI, Fred Weasley and Victoria Pervell get up this instant" Molly shouted from the kitchen

I tried to get up to see Fred clutching my waist I leaned into him and went to his ear "Get up you lazy sod" I yelled

He got up and we went down for breakfast when on the fridge was a picture of me being hugged by Fred in his sleep. "Who took that?" Fred said calmly

"George" I said

He ran over to George and tackled him. I laughed as they play fight well I hope they are play fighting. "FREDERICK AND GEORGE WEASLEY STOP THAT THIS INSTANT" Molly shrieked

They stood rigid until Molly left and then Fred got in one last punch before he ran behind me, using me as a bodyguard. "Wimp" I laughed

We ate our breakfast. Hermione just looked down at her plate she was opposite me. "Hey Hermione, are you okay?" I said smiling

"Umm yes thank you, you?" she said nervously

"I am brilliant" I said

We then went to get ready to go. I changed into a green jumper and a pair of dark muggle jeggings with green converse. I had a little bag packed for the trip. We all left that was Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, me, Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione. Molly didn't want to go. We all walked over to a man "Took your time Arthur" The man said

"Sorry Amos some of us had a little trouble waking up" Arthur said looking at Harry and Ron "This is Amos Diggory he works with me at the ministry"

When a boy jumped out of the tree he turned around "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric" Arthur said

Oh pretty boy who won the quidditch match when it should have been Harry. He tried to talk to me but I walked over to Fred quickly "So Fred, George who do you think will win?" I asked

"Well we think Ireland will win" Fred said

"But Krum will get the snitch" George said

"Probably" I said

When at the top of the hill was a portkey "why is there a manky old boot?" Harry said

"That's not any old boot mate that's a portkey" Fred said

"What is a portkey?" Harry said

We had placed a hand on the boot and Amos was counting down "Harry" Arthur said

Harry grabbed hold of the boot and everyone went in the air my navel felt as if it was getting pulled by hot tweezers. "Let go" Arthur said loudly

"WHAT" Hermione shrieked

Me and Fred let go first and I held onto him as we fell to the ground. Every child had fallen well except Cedork, his father and Arthur looked like they were walking down. When Cedork tried to help me up I ignored him and got up myself. We dusted ourselves off and walked down to the fields were there were millions of tents and the huge stadium was about five minutes away from the tents. We went to our tent and the Diggory's left for theirs. Percy, George and Fred were in one room. Hermione, me and Ginny were in another one. Bill, Charlie, Harry and Ron shared a room. And Arthur had a room to himself lucky. Me and the twins placed a bet on who would win and they told the man what they told me earlier. I added some money with their whole savings. Because they want to open a joke shop and I will help run it.

Me and the girls were in our room and Hermione was saying to Ginny "Ginny if he doesn't seem to notice you at the moment why don't you date that boy who asked you out?" Ginny said

"Who doesn't notice you? I will punch his lights out" I said

"Harry Potter" Ginny whispered

"Oh I might not punch his lights out then" I said "Why don't you just ask him out?"

"Why don't you just ask Fred out?" Ginny questioned

"What do you mean I don't think of Fred like that and stop laughing Hermione, why don't you just ask Ron out?" I said nervously

"How did you know?" Hermione said flabbergasted

"Everyone knew dear, except Ron of course" I said

"Well do you like Fred?" Ginny said

"Well duh he is the bestest friend in the world" I said

In truth I did fancy Fred but I can't ask him out cause he is one of my only friends. I could seriously ruin my relationship with him. "No she meant like, like" Hermione said "Do you like, like him?"

I nodded my head quickly. We all left to have some dinner which was fish and chips and a muggle drink called coca cola. And then we went to the stadium and on the way there I bought three Ireland tops one for me, George and Fred. We carried on walking to the stadium and walked up to the very top of the seat and had a very heated discussion with ferret face senior and junior. I stood in between Fred and George I was leant forward watching as the chasers weaved around trying to reach the other goal. The beaters defending the chasers and the seekers at the highest point trying to find the snitch and the keeper trying to block the quaffle. When I felt an arm wrap around my waist I turned around to see Fred "Don't want you to fall off now do we luv" Fred whispered in my ear

I blush rose on my cheeks. But still his arm stayed where it was and I was to shy to say anything. At the end and the twins won the bet and we went to our tent. Me, Fred and George were dancing around happy that Ireland won. Bill, Charlie and Percy left the after the match. "There's no one like Krum. He's like a bird the way he rides the wind. He's more then an athlete, he's an artist" Ron said in admiration

"Think you're in love Ron?" Ginny said

"Shut up" Ron said

Me and the twins started to sing "Viktor I love you! Viktor I do!" we screeched

Harry joined in now to. "When we're apart my heartbeats only for youu!" we cheered

There was screaming and loud noises outside "Sounds like the Irish have their pride on" Fred laughed

"Stop! Stop it. It's not the Irish. We've gotta get outta here now." Arthur shouted

We were rushed out and saw chaos tents were burning and people in cloaked hoods were running after people. "Get back to the portkey everybody, and stick together. Fred, George... Ginny is your responsibility. Now go" Arthur said

Arthur then ran away to help. We all followed Fred and George when some random guy pushed me to get away I fell to the ground getting trampled when a huge crunch came from my leg I cried in agony. Soon I was falling into a black hole of nothingness. I was being shaken and my name was being whispered softly in my ear. It was Fred I could tell his voice was rough but when he was trying to comfort people he would speak softly and his voice would be almost quiet. He picked me up and was carrying me, my head was placed in his chest. "Fred" I mumbled

"Tori are you alright?" he said

"I am fine" I lied

He didn't seem to notice and carried me to the hill were the manky old boot was supposed to be "Shit" Fred cursed

He sat down and placed me in his lap "Your leg isn't supposed to bend that way is it?" Fred said worried

"Its fine" I lied

"It's not good to lie luv" he said

I sobbed into his chest the pain in my leg was worsening each second. And Fred whispered in my ear "You are the bravest Gryffindor there is"

"That's not true" I said "But thanks anyway Freddie"

Soon we heard Arthur calling our names. "Dad we are over here" Fred shouted

Arthur and many others ran over to us I felt so relieved to see their faces. "FRED! Please I know you care for Victoria but please next time do as your told" Arthur said

"Can…. Can we go home now pplease" I said shivering

"Of course" Fred said

Arthur apparated us home. And Molly looked at my leg and healed it but it still hurts. Fred helped me upstairs to our room and he laid me down on his bed and he laid me down next to him. He kissed my forehead "Night Tori" He said

"I love you" I whispered so quietly no one heard

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: I hope you like it and review and tell me what you think of it :D


	3. The Birthday

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hey guys I hope you like I might have a few spelling mistakes but hopefully not a lot. :D

* * *

Victoria's pov

I woke up and my body felt sore all over I turned my head to see Fred staring at me "Hello Tori, how are you on this bright sunny day" Fred said in an overly cheery voice

"Well darling I am just spiffing" I said mimicking Fred's tone

"Listen dearies I don't care how spiffing your day is I am bloody tired so shut it" George said

"Ohh mister grumpy pants woke up on the wrong side of the bed" I said in a voice only meant for babies and pets

He pulled his bed covers over his head and went back to sleep. I looked at the clock and no wonder he was in a huff it is five in the morning it is five in the morning. Dang so I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep but when it is nearly someone's birthday Fred gets all excited. "What did you get Harry for his birthday?" He whispered in my ear

And poked my back. I got Harry two things one a photo album of our whole family but mostly his mum and dad and two I got him a ring and cloak with the Potter emblem on them. Thanks from help from my mama.

* * *

At a proper time (7:00)

"Hey Tori, time to get up" Fred said huskily in my ear

His breath cool on my ear and it sent shivers up my spine. "Kay" I said

I got up and changed into my jeggings and a big blue tee with black pumps. I got Harry's presents and card and me and Fred walked downstairs everyone had a chair but Fred took one chair and then their was one left were would Harry sit? So I sat on Fred's lap. "Oh dear I forgot the spare chair are you okay sitting there dear?" Molly asked

"Of course Molly" I said "Your son has a comfy lap" I laughed

Everyone laughed when we heard the soft footsteps of Harry. I turned my head to try and see him but my head was now looking at Fred and my lips were so close to Fred's I could smell his spearmint toothpaste. Harry walked in "Happy Birthday Harry!" We all screeched

The sad thing was that Harry looked so shocked to be loved enough to have his birthday acknowledged even after four years he was still shocked. He sat down on the chair "Thank you this really means a lot to me" He whispered

I couldn't help it and I got up and ran to hug him "Aww cous you are so cute" I said

And Harry returned the hug. I went back to sit on Fred.

Fred's pov

"Yay I have my human pillow back" She whispered in my ear and to me it sounded seductive

We ate our breakfast I had to put my arm around her waist to get my food. And we all gave Harry are cards and then we started to give presents mum gave him a knitted jumper and some chocolate frogs, dad gave him a muggle radio system called an mp3 what stupid names muggles come up with for their devices. Ron gave him a snitch ornament that could be used to keep the person's most valuable items in. Hermione gave Harry a book that was called Quidditch and its history and some muggle chocolate. Ginny got him a few things for his owl. George gave him a top of Harry's favourite Quidditch team. I gave him a prank that me and George made it was a ring in Gryffindor colours he put it on and a cloud went around the table and we saw the exact thing that was happening now. "What does the ring do?" Tori asked

"Well Tori m'dear what it shows is the persons best memories or can create a dream that you would like to see" I said

Harry scrunched his nose he probably was thinking and soon added to the picture already there was a woman who had red hair brighter then my mums she had Harry's eyes and then the man was like Harry I am pretty sure they were his mum and dad. "Thanks Fred" Harry said

"You're welcome mate oh and when you switch the circle on the ring it acts as an ordinary ring" I said

Harry switched the circle and the cloud disappeared. "Here you go Harry" Tori said

She moved her body on my legs to give Harry his present. He opened it and inside was a cloak and ring "They have the Potter emblem see" Tori said

She lifted her body off my legs again and pointed to the emblems. "And here is the last bit of your present" she said

And she gave Harry the last bit of her present and she moved her body off my legs and then sat and squashed my legs. And for some reason it didn't feel wrong in fact I kind of liked it. I tried to close my legs to conceal my happiness.

Victoria's pov

I lifted my body off of Fred's legs to try and give Harry his last prezzie but when I put my body back down on Fred's legs and I felt something prodding my thigh. Surely that wasn't was it. I turned my head to see Fred's face bright red. Oh dang I had to be sitting on him when he got a boner. Its just a hormonal boy thing right. I hope it is otherwise its just weird. I mean I really like Fred but even this is a little weird okay I a lot of weird. When there was a knock on the door Molly went to get it and after a minute she called for me to come over. I got up and walked to the door to see a goblin holding two boxes "This is for Mademoiselle Victoria and Messieurs Harry." He said in a very thick French accent

"Merci, monsieur" I said

His chest puffed out when I said sir to him obviously not a lot of people said that to him. I took the boxes from him "Combien ai-je besoin de vous payer?" I said **(How much do I need to pay you?)**

"Il est libre" he said **(It is free)**

And he left. I walked in with the boxes and gave the one to Harry.

_Mon cher neveu, HarryJoyeux anniversaireProfitez-en et j'espère que vous aimez votre cadeauil vous sera utile pour cette anné votre tante Louisa_

"Um Victoria what does it say? And thank you for the photo album" Harry said

"Oh sorry my mum cant write in English it says: Dear my nephew, Harry

Happy birthday enjoy it and I hope you like your present it will come in handy for this year. Love your auntie Louisa. And your welcome Harry" I said

I looked at the note on mine and it said:

_Chers ma fille chérie VictoriaJ'espère que vous avez une excellente année scolaire et peut-être pour l'été, vous, Fred et George peut venir à mon château de Paris, il va être beaucoup de plaisir. Juste vous, moi un amis de votre ton père va être au Japon sur une réunion d'affaires. C_ela permettra à l'école il va être une boule de Noël._J'aimerais vous voir.L'amour de ta maman_

My mother had said: Dear my darling daughter Victoria

I hope you have a great school year and maybe for the summer you, Fred and George can come to my chateau in Paris it will be loads of fun. Just you, me an your friends your father is going to be in Japan on a business meeting. This will help for school there is going to be a Yule ball.

I would love to see you.

Love from your mama

"Molly could Fred and George come to my maman Chateau for the summer?" I asked

"Of course dear where is your mothers chateau?" She asked

"In Paris" I said

"Uh Vicki have you looked in the box" Harry said

Oh my god my cous gave me a nickname. I mean I have lots of nicknames but still it is sweet. I looked in his box and inside was a set of dress robes that were a dark green that matched his eyes. There was shoes and even undergarments to match. What have I got then? I opened the box and inside was a sweetheart shaped red dress with gold spaghetti straps there was gold heels and a red clutch bag and shawl and some accessories in the same colours everything else and lacy red undergarments my face went red when Fred picked up the bra. "You have to go and try it on" Molly said excitedly

Me and Harry took our boxes and went upstairs I went in Fred and George's room and changed and Harry went to Ron's room I put the dress on but couldn't reach round to do the zip and luckily for me Fred walked into get a camera "Wait Fred don't leave I need you to do the zip I cant reach round to get the zip" I said

"My specialty Ma'am" Fred said

And one Fred's hands went to the zip and the other went on my back so the zip wouldn't get caught on my skin. I nodded in thanks my mouth not allowing me to speak. But when his hands left my back I felt my shoulders sag. And he left so I could finish getting changed I put on my heels and shawl I had the accessories on. And I took my hair out of the plait I had it in and my hair was slightly curled. I walked down the stairs in the kitchen and saw Harry down already he looked very smart. "Wow Tori you look hot" the twins said in unison

And my cheeks went a red brighter then the Weasley's hair. I couldn't look at anyone until Molly wanted to take pictures. She took one with everyone even herself and she is very photo shy. "Okay Fred, George your turn to have a picture with Victoria" She said

They went on each side of me I felt really short as they towered over me "Boys can you crouch down a bit please" Molly said

They crouched down and each put their lips to my cheeks and while George's felt purely brotherly Fred's felt different. Molly took the picture "That picture is a keeper" Molly said

Soon the twins lips left my cheeks and I went upstairs to change and once I finished I went downstairs to see our Hogwarts letters.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: I hope you guys like it and review please and by the way if it wasnt for my sis Jammy luvs carlisle cullen (Lol i came up with a name for her she isnt on fanfic by the way) i wouldnt have half the stuff in here right so thanks dear x And hpmad1234 helped me with some ideas cos i had writers block so thank you dear xx


	4. The Ride Home

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hope you like and review XD

* * *

Victoria's pov

We opened our Hogwarts letters and saw the things we needed to buy. Molly said that she would go and buy us the things we needed. And then two days after that it was Hogwarts time. Me and the twins have been thinking of pranks for the upcoming year which of course was to swap Professor Snape's shampoo for a rather funny one that made his hair go bright pink and into an afro style. Fred seems to be getting paranoid every time I fall over which is a lot considering how clumsy I am, and he keeps helping me up and asking if I am alright before he used to just laugh.

We were walking down to a nice spot in their garden were there is a tree by a nice crystal clean lake when I fall over a stone, A STONE FOR CRYING OUT LOUD. (Speaking from a clumsy person's pov I am like her except I am lucky enough to usually fall over when no one is there;) "Seriously how can someone so graceful when flying a broomstick cant even walk on the ground without causing some bodily harm to herself" George laughed

"Well duh isn't it obvious Georgie, its because when I am flying my legs aren't involved" I giggled

I got up and dusted myself off. Fred came over with a bag with goodness knows what and a picnic basket. Today will be fun. "What you got in the bag, Freddie dear" I asked

"Well Tori dear considering you asked so nicely I will tell you" Fred said

I rolled my eyes and laughed "I got our swimming stuff" Fred said smiling

He really did have a nice smile the corners of his mouth went up and if you looked carefully you would see his teeth. I looked away from Fred's mouth and saw my skimpy red bikini that I had been dared to buy but I had never worn it except from when I tried it on. "wow Freddie I never knew how much of a perv you are" I said

"Well Tori that was dumb on your part as everyone knows Fred is a pervert even Merlin knows and he is dead" George said laughing

"MY TORIPOOS ISNT DUMB" Fred said seriously

"Toripoos? Seriously" I said

"Oh of course it is the newest nickname for you m'dear" Fred said

"Unless you want your balls hexed off then I suggest you never mention that nickname again" I threatened

He dropped the bags and put his hands in front of his crotch "No you will never take my man veg while I am alive" He said

We all had a good laugh and I went into the nearby shed that their parents had made so they could change in the shed and then no one would see them cause mama and papa Weasley are clever. When I changed luckily it covered everything it just showed more cleavage then I had hoped. I left the shed to see both Fred and George changed and in the lake "Could've waited for me to go in guys" I cried

Fred got out and hugged me his wet, hot, naked chest pressed against my chest. It was nice he then picked me up in the bridal style and jumped in the lake the cool water splashing over us. Fred had seriously buffed up since last year I mean he could pick me up and do what he just did but he has a six pack now and he didn't last year which does mean he buffed up and I like it but of course nothing shallow is meant by it XD. We swam around a bit when I went under the water and stayed there for a few seconds I heard them scream my name I thought I would have a bit of fun and started to thrash around under the water causing air bubbles to erupt on the surface. Fred I am assuming it is hard to tell under water dived down and pulled me up once we reached the surface I cackled with laughter "SO NOT FUNNY TORI" Fred said

"Oh Fred loosen up" I laughed

Fred looked generally sad "OH for gods sake snog each other and make up" George said

I wish hunni, I wish. I floated on the spot not really knowing what to do. When Fred's cool lips pressed to my cheek and stayed there for three long seconds "Okay now Tori m'dear your turn" George said

I stretched up and Fred lowered himself stupid tall boy. And I placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. "Now aren't we all happy bunnies" George said

"Indeedio" we said in unison

We carried on just floating or playing games in the lake but after a while we got hungry so we dried off and had some lunch "Did your mum make the food?" I asked

"Nope I did" Fred said

"well merci monsieur Fred" I said

A light blush spread across Fred's cheeks and we carried on eating I then laid down and let the sun soak my skin. George and Fred did the same we lay there content for hours when the sun started to set and so we packed up and walked back in our swimming outfits. I walked in the kitchen was walking up the stairs when I bumped into Ron and unlucky for me Ron was taller then his twin brothers Ron being 6ft4 I started to fall and he caught me then once I was steady he let go. You know I think the Weasley's have a seriously tall gene in their family cause the only small person in their family is Molly. "Thank you Ron I would have hated for Fred and George to laugh again if I fell over again" I said

I realised Ron bless his heart had a blush as bright red as a muggle post box. I looked down to see my skimpy red bikini still on. "Your welcome bye Victoria" He said

Aww he doesn't call me Victoria unless he is worried, how sweet well sort of. And he scurried off quite cute really. I went and dried off a bit better in the bathroom and changed into my clothes and went upstairs to the twins room I opened the door and walked in and rather quickly closed my eyes as I saw a two naked twins I then placed my hands over my eyes so I wouldn't be tempted to peek. When a second later I felt two hands grip my shoulders "You can look now" Fred said in a rather suspicious voice

I open my eyes to see them in boxers only boxers "Couldn't you guys be fully clothed for once I mean I am starting to blush" I said playfully

They then put their jeans and tops on.

When we heard Molly say "Kids come down to get your school stuff" Molly hollered

We ran down and got our stuff. I sent a letter to my mum thanking her for the presents and Harry thanked her too I also said that she would be seeing me and the twins for the holidays. Then we had dinner and Fred and George started to plan their first day prank they do every year. Usually I am involved. I went on the top bunk missing being in Fred's arms. When he whispered "I feel unloved"

"Why Freddie?" I asked softly

"Cause my bed buddy has ditched me" He said sighing lightly

I laughed and moved out of the top bunk and to Fred's bunk he wrapped his arms round me "Much better. Night George, Night Tori" Fred laughed

"Night Fred, Night Tori" George said in the same tone as his twin

"Night Freddie, Night Georgie" I said

In two days we will be back in Hogwarts and I couldn't wait. I fell to sleep thinking of my favourite pair of red heads.

Two Days Later

We finished packing for Hogwarts and of then we left for the train station. After a long journey we arrived at the huge station we pulled our trolleys and rushed through the wall that would lead me to my home. I gave my trolley to the train conductor who then puts them in the carrier compartments. We said good bye to Molly who said an extra good bye to me and the twins although we will see her Christmas she seems to forget that quite sweet. The twins and I went to an end compartment and talked about the upcoming year "Going to try out for the team again I hope" Fred said

"Of course!" Me and George shouted in unison

Fred gave a light cackle and they decided this would be the brilliant time to show me a device they made so we could talk to each other on lessons without getting in trouble "It works like this thing called Instant messaging our dad told us about all you have to do is write with this special quill and we can nave a three way convo and not get told off" Fred said

He gave me a red leather book and a quill from a golden eagle which obviously means the quill was gold. "Aww thanks guys" I said

We ate things off the trolley and then changed. When I saw the beautiful castle. "Fred, George comparer au château n'est-ce pas beau?" I said

"HUH?" they said

"Oops forgot, I said isn't the castle beautiful" I giggled

"Yeah it alrite" George said

"NO, no George it is Yes it is alright" Fred said in a posh voice

The train came to a complete halt causing me to fall into Fred and as he was sitting down my head hit his chest. He laughed "Aww look Georgie are young Tori is falling for me" he said

"Literally" I said

We laughed as we walked to the carriages. "We will one day found out what pulls these carriages" Fred said

"Of course" I said

We sat in the little carriages I had shrunk down the device Fred and George made so it was in my pocket. "Boys have you decided exactly what prank you are pulling for today at the hall" I said

"Of course we have" George said

"Are you gonna tell me then?" I asked

"No it is a surprise" George answered softly

We got to the hall and as soon as we sat down they got theirs wand out for the ready and as soon as the first years came in they flicked their wands. And the hall turned bright pink the Slytherin's were wearing Gryffindor robes, Hufflepuff's wearing Ravenclaw robes, and vice versa. The teachers were wearing footie pyjamas as was the first years. I let out a loud laugh that radiated off the walls "Miss Pervell were you the one who did this?" Professor Dumbledore asked

"No sir, though I wish I had" I said still laughing slightly

"So this was the work of Mister Fred and George Weasley" He said

"Yes sir" they said in unison

"Well I have one minor fault to your prank" He said lightly

"What was that sir?" Fred said

"My favourite colour is red not green" he said

We all laughed and I gave a swish of my wand and Dumbledore's robes were red. "Thank you" he said "Now lets get on with the sorting ceremony"

We stayed dressed in our get up for the entire ceremony and as the first years were sorted they too became like their fellow houses. After the ceremony Dumbledore changed everyone back to their original outfits and made the hall to its normal dull colour. And we ate our food contently. And then we went to our common rooms me, Fred and George didn't become prefects and to be honest I am very glad.

We played exploding snap and sat by the warm fire letting it warm our skin. After a while the soft hum of the fire crackling lulled me to sleep. And my head fell into Fred's chest.

Fred's pov

Tori's head fell into my chest and George stifled a laugh "She is asleep" my twin said

"Well I will have a bed buddy again tonight cause we cant walk up the stairs on the girls dorm thanks to McGonagall who charmed it" I said

"_Do you love her" George thought _

"_Yes I do, who wouldn't" I thought back _

"_I wonder if Harry would get all protective" George thought curiously _

"_As long as he doesn't burn my balls I am okay. Anyway I would never hurt her" I thought _

George chuckled lightly and he got up and went upstairs to the boys dorm. I lifted Tori onto my lap so I could pick her up and then carried her upstairs and laid her on my bed and used a spell to change her into my jumper and a pair of boxers and laid down next to her falling asleep smelling a strawberry scented shampoo.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: So review and tell me what you guys think :D Tammi luvs jazz cullen xx


	5. The News

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Come on guys I want reviews or the innocent victim known as Tammi luvs jazz cullens pride will deflate  
Fred: That would do the whole world a favour  
Tammi luvs jazz cullen: shut up  
Fred: Make me biatch  
Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Indeed I will  
Fred: OMG why am I a girl  
Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Well Fredina you were being mean :P  
Fred  
**George  
**_Dream  
__Tori

* * *

_

Victoria's pov

I woke up in the arms of Fred Weasley of course my favourite way to wake up. But then it was ruined because all the boys were in the room too. Oh well I think I could deal. When Fred stirred beside me "Hmm Tori" Fred mumbled  
A quick blush spread across my cheeks and I felt extremely flattered that I was worth dreaming about. I moved slightly so I wouldn't get squashed cause Fred had started to roll over but he woke up his eyes boring into mine. "Hullo luv" he said  
My head felt a bit dizzy and Fred blurred a few times I blinked and he went back to normal. _"Bonjour Fred" I said in a thick French accent _

Fred put a silencing charm on the bed. "So what do you say for a truth or dare game later?" Fred said  
"_Isn't that a bit random?" I asked  
_"Indeed so, well do you?"  
"_Of course so monsieur who will be joining us?"  
_"Me, you, George, Lee, Katie, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny"  
"_I think that is a splendid idea"  
_"I knew you would agree with me Tori"  
When he said my name I felt a million butterflies in my stomach and they wouldn't go away. My head started spinning again and I felt unwell I sat up and groaned a little "Tori you alright?" Fred asked worried  
"_Feel a bit under the weather" I moaned _

Fred sat up and pulled me onto his lap. And he rubbed circular patterns on my back soothing me. When I had a major coughing fit he conjured up a glass of water I took the glass and put the water to my lips and let the cold liquid drip down my throat but that seemed to displeasure my body and I got off Fred's lap and rushed to the boys toilets and bent over the toilet seat and emptied the bowels of my stomach. When Fred's hands gently pulled my hair back. I sobbed as a pain came from my stomach and throat. I sat up and Fred accio'd a towel over and he past it to me so I could wipe my mouth I wiped my mouth and Fred said "scourigfy"  
And the towel was clean I leant my head on the cool stone wall. And Fred just sat next to me "We will play the truth or dare game another day Tori" Fred said

I nodded lightly my head still spinning. I put my head on his shoulder and inhaled the scent of his cologne but this comforted me I knew he stiffened as my head went onto his shoulder "Shit Tori you are burning up" he said  
He shifted my head from his shoulder and put his cool hand on my forehead. "Did you feel unwell yesterday?" He asked  
"_Umm yeah I little but I thought I just ate a lot though" I said  
_He picked me up and walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the boys dorm. And he walked out of the common room and he started to walk on the direction of the hospital wing. _"Freddie I can walk" I whispered hoarsely  
_"No Tori you have nothing on your feet I am not letting you get even more ill" he said  
"_Um Fred your not even wearing a top and your telling me I am not allowed to walk cause I haven't got shoes on" I laughed wheezing  
_"But I am not ill luv" he laughed

After a while we were in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey was sleeping at her desk. Fred put me down and I sat on a chair next to the desk and just as Fred sat down next to me she woke up "What can I do for you?" she asked  
"Tori isn't feeling well" Fred said "She threw up"  
Charming Fred. "What other symptoms are you experiencing Miss Pervell?" Madam Pomfrey asked  
"_When I move I feel all dizzy and I keep coughing and Fred said I was burning up" I wheezed  
_"Have you two engaged in sexual intercourse?" Madam Pomfrey said  
"_NO, ma'am" I coughed _

I looked at Fred and he had gone bright red from embarrassment. "Hmm, I think it is just the flu I suggest stay in bed for two days don't do anything to strenuous and drink liquid's regularly" she said  
She stood up and went to her cupboard were she got a potion out "Drink this, it should make you feel a bit better and to stop the vomiting. Drink it all." She said  
She gave me the bottle and I started drinking it but let me tell you tastes like rotten eggs. I carried on drinking grimacing as I did once I finished I asked for a drink of water to get rid of the taste and Fred conjured up a glass _"Thanks" I coughed  
_"Just drink hun" he said  
Hun? Must be a new nickname or something still it made my stomach do flips in a good way. "Would you feel more stressed in your dorms or here?" Madam Pomfrey asked  
"_More stressed here" I coughed  
_"Alright. Mr Weasley come here at lunch to get some more potions for Miss Pervell to have. That is all you may go. And next time you come here Mr Weasley please have a top on" she said  
"Will do ma'am" Fred laughed

We walked out of the hospital wing and then Fred picked me up piggyback style and walked back to the common room people in our house had woken and when we entered the common room a few of Fred's fan girls had glared at me for being so close to Fred. I ignored them and to have a bit of fun I placed my head into Fred's shoulder blade even more and hugged him tighter. Fred walked up to the boys common room and laid me down on his bed. And got some clothes out of his draw "Put these on they will keep you warmer" He said softly  
He closed the curtains round his four poster bed I changed and pulled open the curtains Fred went downstairs and got some breakfast and brought me toast and orange juice. He then left for lessons. And I was in the dorm alone. I saw my robes and I remembered the device Freddie and Georgie made I got it out. To see in Fred's handwriting.

"Took you long enough to remember the device eh?"  
**"LOL Fred"  
**"_Buzz off guys I am ill and if you carry on being mean to me I might just be sick in your beds"  
_"Umm Tori hun what bed would you sit in if you were sick in our beds?"  
"_Lee's bed duh"  
_"**Serious for a moment :O who knew I was capable of that eh, anyway what are the properties of flobberworm silk?"  
**"_Um doesn't it strengthen a potion or something like that"  
_"**Its better then what I got"  
**"What would we do without you Tori, why were those girls glaring at you earlier when we came into the common room?"  
"_Random. But those my dear Fred are your fan girls and they were jealous of me getting a piggy back from you while you were topless."  
_"I see"  
"_Do any of you two have a free period soon?"  
_**"Yep Tori you can be graced with my presence soon wait for me my love. And do I have fan girls"  
**"_Okay Georgie and yes you do"  
**"Woo Hoo"  
**_"I have a free after lunch"  
"_Alritey Freddie. By the way do one of you have my timetable?"  
_"Yes I do hun I will give it to ya at lunch ok"  
"_I am tired I am gonna go to sleep"  
_**"Night Tori"  
**"Night Tori x"  
_"Bye xx"  
_I closed the device and snuggled into Fred's bed and closed my eyes hoping for a dream free sleep but I know that never happens.

_Dream  
__I was walking around my dad's house. Even though both my parents are married they still insist on having two houses I thought. I crept up stairs to my room were I found two doors one would lead to my room, freedom. And the other to my personal hell. I opened the door that looked the nicest but of course it was the wrong door and inside was my dad and he had his belt "YOU GOT IN TROUBLE AGAIN HOW MANY TIMES DO I TELL YOU TO BEHAVE YOURSELF?" he shouted at me  
_"_I am sorry, I am sorry I didn't mean to it wasn't my fault the Slytherin's started it" I sobbed  
__When his belt moved at a fast speed and hit my thigh I fell down and clutched it I remembered not to make a noise but still the pain was excruciating. When tears fell down my face and another slash was heard when he hit my back I fell completely to the ground enveloped in darkness.  
__End of dream_

"**Tori, Tori come on wake up" George said  
**I opened my eyes and practically pounced on him. **"Another dream again?"  
**"_Yes" I sobbed  
_He gently placed an arm around my shoulders and I calmed a bit he conjured up a glass of water **"Here drink"  
**"_Thank you"  
_I took a sip and put the glass down **"Tori I know something you know" he sang  
**"_What?"  
_"**Your crush on my twin" he whispered "I want to help you get together with him"  
**"_Really thank you"  
_I sat up and hugged him. And we just started talking about you guessed it Fred.

After a while George left to go to his next lesson I read a few books and by lunchtime Fred came up with food and the potion. "Here Madame Pomfrey said to drink it all" He whispered  
I drank it all and had a drink of my water after. He gave me some food and my timetable. "This morning Dumbledore said the school is holding a Triwizard Tournament. I want to enter"  
_"What?"_

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Review please! :D


	6. The Kiss

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Come on guys I want reviews or the innocent victim known as Tammi luvs jazz cullens pride will deflate  
Fred: That would do the whole world a favour  
Tammi luvs jazz cullen: shut up  
Fred: Make me biatch  
Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Indeed I will  
Fred: OMG why am I a girl  
Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Well Fredina you were being mean :P Also I don't own Gotta get thru this by Daniel Bedingfield  
Fred  
**George  
**_Dream  
__Tori  
_

**Thoughts**

* * *

Victoria's pov

He gave me some food and my timetable. "This morning Dumbledore said the school is holding a Triwizard Tournament. I want to enter"  
"_Wait isn't the Triwizard Tournament dangerous?" I asked  
_"Yeah isn't it wicked" he said  
"_Umm … sure it is awesome Fred"  
_"Really cause I know when your lying Tori. Why do you think it isn't awesome?"  
"_I just don't want you to get hurt"  
_"What do you think I am incapable of looking after myself?" _"NO! Its just I heard this Triwizard Tournament puts people to their limits and has been known to have people to die"  
_"You are saying I am incapable"  
"_Please Fred! I am not saying your incapable I am just saying think it through"  
_"But I have and I want to enter"  
"_Freddie please don't enter" I said giving him my puppy dog look  
_"NO! Stop it I am gonna enter" he shouted  
I flinched away Freddie never shouted at me well angry shouting. I stood up _"Excuse me"_

I got out his bed and walked out I realised I was in his jumper and boxers but I didn't care, not now. I walked out the common room and once out I ran to the black lake and sat by our favourite tree. I sat down on the cold ground and cried. **Fred never shouted at me like that. Its only a stupid game why has it got his boxers in a bunch? **Soon even the weather was against me as it pelted it down with rain slowly I became drenched and I coughed violently I vaguely heard the voice calling my name. "Victoria!" Fred shouted "What you doing out here your cold will be even worse"  
"_I am out here Mr Weasley cause my best friend has a death wish" I shouted  
_"I don't have a death wish"  
"_Yes you do, you are willing to do something that will put you in peril" I coughed  
_"Calm down will ya. Anyway why do you care its not like you love me"  
"_You idiot I love you"  
_The rain ran down his face. "Not like you do George"  
"_Yes not like George" _He looked at me with a sad expression _"I love you more then him"  
_And I kissed him on the cheek, he stared at me with a confused look on his face _"I cant give you my cold, now can I?" I laughed  
_"I don't care" he whispered in my ear

And he lifted my chin with his thumb and forefinger and pressed his cold lips to my lips his thumb and forefinger left my chin and his arms went around me and lifted me up and my hands went to ruffle his hair. After what seemed like eternity we stopped and walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Once there George performed the drying charm on us and we were all dry. Us three went upstairs and I could tell by the way the boys were staring at each other they were having one of their lets talk telepathically. I raised an eyebrow _"You know its rude to talk telepathically and not let your best friends in on it" I laughed _

Which was then turned into coughing Fred gave me a glass of water and I felt better.  
"_So are you gonna tell me?" I asked  
_George looked at Fred who shook his head **"No, Tori" he said  
**I pouted when the door opened and in came Harry, Ron and Hermione they walked over to us and Harry was about to hug me when I jumped back _"Sorry cous I got a cold cant let you get it too. We all know you get to many visits to Madam Pomfrey as it is"  
_"You gonna be okay?" Harry asked nervously  
"_Yep, before you know it I will be tonnes better"  
_"Can I have some help with charms please?" Harry whispered  
"_Sure"  
_I smiled and helped Harry with the work while Fred was talking to Hermione about the new D.A.D.A teacher and George was talking to Ron about the Holy Head Harpies and the Chudley Cannons. Of course George won the battle of who was better but then again he did have a plastic spider with him.

* * *

Next Week

My cold is gone hooray. But well Fred hasn't really talked to me since he kissed me last week. I have to say I am a bit depressed cause of it. And after dinner today I went to sit with Harry and his friends. I met the new Professor Moody or as everyone calls him Mad Eye Moody. He was kinda scary at first but after a while he was a real laugh. _"Hey cous"  
_"Hey Vicki" Harry said  
"_You guys alright?"  
_"Yep" they said unison  
"Vicki did you and my brothers have a fight or something?" Ron asked  
"_No we didn't fight?" I said confused  
_"Its just usually you are by their sides like your stuck together with a sticking charm but recently you don't seem that way" Ron said  
I looked down, **I really didn't like that I wanted my friends back, I wanted my Freddie back. **

Harry who was sitting next to me didn't quite know what to do, so he just sat there putting an arm around my shoulder. When a few crystal clear teardrops fell down my face. I stood and said _"nothing is wrong, but I just remembered some homework that needs to be done. Bye guys. Bye cous"  
_I left and went to my room and sat on my bed and took my long black hair out of its ponytail and wiped off the thin layer of make up I had applied that morning. And dressed in my yellow jumper and a pair of Fred's old boxers adjusted to fit me they were also a yellow that made my amber eyes pop. When I heard a knock at the door, I walked over and opened it to see a worried Harry _"You alright cous?"  
_"Has Fred hurt your feelings?" he asked  
And I told him the whole story. I looked down the whole time and saw his fists clenched. _"Are you okay Harry?" I said  
_He stood up an paced around the small dorm, and then he left out of curiosity I followed him ignoring the stares I got from my lovely pj's and Harry went straight Fred and George's dorm, kinda weird but hey you deal. And we walked in and Harry said a calm collective voice "Why haven't you been talking to Vicki?"  
"_Don't worry Harry just leave it lets go cous"  
_"No! Why haven't you been talking to Vicki?" he shouted  
"**Just calm down mate"  
**"Sorry." Fred whispered  
"_Wait your sorry, just sorry Fred I have been alone without my friends for a whole week. And you don't just ignore a person after you kiss them it's fucking rude" I screamed  
_And I turned to Harry and I made a gesture to leave "Wait a minute Vicki"  
Harry strode over to Fred and punched him in the face "Don't you ever hurt my family again"  
And he took my hand and we left once out the dorm I cried into Harry's arms. After I calmed myself down a bit I said_"Bonne nuit, Harry"  
_"Bonne nuit" Harry said  
And I went to my room and feel asleep in bed.

Dream  
I was running through the forbidden forest, when I heard Fred calling my name. I turned and saw a monster he had stolen Fred's voice. "NO ONE LOVES YOU" It said  
It made me shiver. When the monster lifted its huge hand and struck my face, my face heated and was like a thousand bees had stung it. The beast then started to hit me more and all could be heard were the slaps and my screams.  
Stopped Dream 

Fred's pov

My face still hurt from when Harry punched me but I couldn't blame him and Tori's words were still fresh in my mind. Everyone had fallen asleep but not me I thought of tonight's events. When I heard a whimper thanks to my being a wolf in animagus I listened closer and heard Tori's muffled screams. I got up and ran to her dorm and saw her tossing and turning I sat on her bed and held her stroking her hair.

"Give me just a second and I'll be all right  
Surely one more moment couldn't break my heart  
Give me 'til tomorrow then I'll be okay  
Just another day and then I'll hold you tight

When your love is pouring like the rain  
I close my eyes and it's gone again  
When will I get the chance to say I love you  
I pretend that you're already mine  
Then my heart ain't breaking every time  
I look into your eyes" I sang softly in her ear

After a while of holding her in my arms she woke crying into my naked chest. I picked her up and took her to my dorm where I cast a silencing charm on my bed _"Fred what has happened to us?" she said in a thick French accent  
_"I don't know hun"  
_"I want things back to like they were, I want my copains back" _(Copains- friends)  
"I want my copain back"  
She sat in my lap and I rubbed circles into her back. "Another bad dream?"  
_"Oui, I hated it, you told me that no one loves me. You love me as a friend don't you?"  
_"No Tori, I love you more then that"  
"_Then why haven't you talked to me then?"  
_"Cause I thought, I thought you didn't like me"  
"_That's silly where did you get that impression?"  
_"Just something in the back of my mind was telling me you didn't like me" I whispered  
I looked down staring at my red bed sheets _"Next time Freddie, don't listen to that voice ok"  
_And I embraced her "I am so sorry, I was being an idiot, can you forgive me?"

She looked at me straight in the eyes her sparkling amber eyes bore into my blue eyes _"I am sorry Harry punched you, yes you were an idiot but I was too, I forgive you but will you forgive me?"  
_I nodded and hugged her tighter. We where friends again but who knows I wish we could be more.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: REVIEW WE WANT THE PRECIOUS REVIEWS xD (Sorry I'm watching Lord of the rings) x


	7. The Shock

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Oh my god Chapter 7 I think this is a record longest fic yay that I have written. Hope ya enjoy and please guys want more reviews cause it is like bringing me down xD Also I don't own the song that is owned by Demi Lovato.

Fred  
**George  
**_Victoria_  
_**Thoughts  
**_**Dreams  
**_**Authors notes**_

* * *

Fred's pov

"_**George can you distract Tori for a while?" I thought  
**_"_**Yeah but why?" he thought back  
**_"_**I am gonna enter the Triwizard tournament" I thought proudly  
**_"_**Sorry mate" George said  
**_"_**Why?"  
**_"_**Cause Tori is gonna burn you alive when she finds out" He laughed  
**_I got my pillow and hit him with it. We got changed and walked down to see Tori she had her long hair up and was wearing a red sweater and jeans she looked really pretty she laughed loudly _"Come on guys breakfast"  
_"Alritey Tori calm down"  
She stood up straight her arms by her side trying to contain her laughing. We walked down to breakfast and chatted long about the joke shop we want to run and the necessary amount of money we would need for it. After that I gave George the look saying I needed to go and put my name in the goblet of fire.

I went to the room where the ancient stone stood. And wrote my name and my school. I walked through the age line Dumbledore had drawn and put the piece of parchment into it and stood there for a second before I left to join my friends but how much longer would Tori be my friend when she finds out what I did? I shook that thought out of my head and walked down to the black lake _"Freddie where have you been?"  
_"Sorry Tori had to give a first year directions and in the end I had to show him there"  
She narrowed her eyes at me for a second but then smiled and we sat next to each other just looking at the clouds Tori sat in between us soon after a while she laid her head down on my lap and I stroked her hair and she put her legs on George's.

* * *

One week later

Victoria's pov

We sat in the hall with the Beauxbatons Academy students and Durmstrang Institute students, and in the middle of the Great Hall was the Goblet of fire. Dumbledore, Madame Maxine and Igor Karkaroff all stood by it. Madame Maxine touched the stone with her wand and a fire erupted on the stone and out fluttered a piece of parchment out she grabbed the paper and out fluttered "FLEUR DELACOUR" She shouted in a thick French accent  
Everyone cheered except me I hade been friends with Fleur since we could talk. I noticed her sister Gabrielle wasn't that thrilled by it either. Fleur stood up and walked to the front proudly and shook hands with her headmistress and walked to the back door.

Then Mr. Karkaroff touched the stone with his wand and a loud roar of fire burst out and the parchment enlargened to say "VIKTOR KRUM"  
The crowd cheered and I clapped a little just because McGonagall was looking my way Krum walked up to the front shook hands with his headmaster and walked to the back door.

Fred held my hand when Dumbledore went to the stone he placed his wand on it and a huge phoenix flew out and flew round the room doing a few tricks till it flamed up and it turned into a piece of parchment "FRED WEASLEY" Dumbledore shouted  
Everyone cheered while everything around me became dim. WHAT! No, Fred had let go of my hand and walked proudly to Professor Dumbledore they shook hands and Fred went to the back door. My heart broke in two, how could he? George took Fred's seat and held my hand.

But soon as all the head's put their wands on the marvellous stone but soon a huge large cloud of smoke appeared and in the middle of it was a large lightening bolt like Harry's scar I looked over to see Harry looking worried when a piece of Parchment suddenly appeared in the middle and opened in the large smoke and it said "HARRY POTTER"  
"HARRY POTTER" Dumbledore shouted  
Everyone talked in hushed tones and I turned to look at my cousin, shock was evident on his face. "FOR GOODNESS SAKE HARRY COME UP HERE PLEASE" Dumbledore said  
This seemed to rid Harry of the shock and he walked up bravely to Dumbledore. "Sir I didn't put my name in that thing please believe me" Harry said  
"Just go through there Harry" Dumbledore said calmly

Harry did as he was told. And as soon as he left the teachers told us to go and then they rushed into the room, I started to go over but Gabrielle ran over and cried into my stomach "Pourquoi ma sœur mettre son nom en? T-elle pas m'aimer? Je lui ai demandé de ne pas mettre son nom dans." _**(Why did my sister put her name in? Doesn't she love me? I asked her not to put her name in.)  
**_I stroked her long blonde hair trying to calm her down _"Gabrielle écoute-moi ta sœur est une fille forte, elle ira bien" I said  
__**(Gabrielle listen to me your sister is a strong girl she will be fine)  
**_She stood up straight. She wiped her tears away "Merci beaucoup, Vicki" She said and left  
I carried on to the door but George caught my hand **"Lets go we will see them outside the common room" he said  
**I nodded and was dragged to the portrait of the Fat lady. We sat their for a while until I saw Harry and Fred. I ran over and hugged Harry tightly. _"Oh Harry, please tell me they said you weren't allowed to do it?"  
_"Sorry" He said softly

I stood there just staring at my cousin seeing him acting scared was something I hadn't seen and it scared me to see him this vulnerable. I gave him a peck on the cheek and told him to go and get some shut eye as it might help him calm down and as soon as he was in the common room, I turned to Fred _"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" I screamed  
_"I WAS THINKING I AM GOING TO WIN THIS AND USE THE REWARD MONEY TO GET OUR JOKE SHOP"  
"_But what if you get hurt, I am sorry but your safety is more important then our joke shop" I took an inhale of breath "I love you Fred I don't want you to get hurt"  
_And out of nowhere I started crying all the tension had built up _"I don't want you or Harry hurt"  
_He hugged me tightly and rubbed circles into my back trying to calm me down. But the tears kept flowing and they wouldn't stop. After a while my tears stopped and we went inside and as soon as we did everyone cheered for Fred for getting in. We sat by the fireplace and I put my head on his shoulder using my wand to make pictures in the fire. Soon I succumbed to sleep by the warmth of the fire.

* * *

Fred's pov

I noticed that Tori fell asleep on my shoulder and so I picked her up and carried her into the boys dorm and laid her on my bed and laid down next to her. I couldn't drift off to sleep still thinking of what she said earlier. I sat there for hours, until I felt Tori keep tossing and turning beside me _"Please, don't die Fred" she screamed  
_I cast a silencing charm around the bed so no one would wake up. And held her in my arms trying to calm her. She tossed and turned more screaming for me to not die. I felt completely useless. After a while it stopped I sighed with relief but this was short lived when she screamed loud _"Papa please don't hit me I didn't mean to the Slytherin's started it"  
_A few salty tears leaked out of my eyes hearing the terrors she was seeing. I held her in my arms and singed her favourite song in her ear.  
She soon become rigid in my arms "Tori, hun please wake up" I cried 

But she didn't I got up and carried her out of bed and to the Hospital Wing. "MADAM POMFREY" I shouted  
Soon the elderly healer walked in and gasped "What happened? Quick lay her down" She said  
I laid her down "Well she fell asleep in the common room so I took her to my dorms cause Professor McGonagall got annoyed with us causing pranks for the girls and made sure me and George couldn't go up there. So I took her to my dorm and about 10 minutes ago she started having a bad dream and I tried to calm her down like I normally do when she has a bad dream. But then she stopped and I thought she was ok but then she had another dream and I tried wake her again but she stopped talking in her sleep and went all stiff" I sobbed  
"How did you try and calm her?" she asked  
"Singing usually helps"  
"Then could you sing to her while I try and see if her vitals are ok"

I nodded and sat next to her "See I was tryin to be  
everything you weren't expecting  
All I ever wanted was to try and keep you guessing  
But I'm falling way too fast I just want this love to last forever, forever  
And every time I feel this way  
Oh, somethings changed for the better" I sang 

I looked at the healer and she said that she was fine just gone into a coma like state and that she can use a potion to wake her up. But that left my stomach in knots. She went to get the potion and when she came back she asked me to lift Tori up slightly I did as I was told and Madam Pomfrey opened her mouth and poured the potion into while having me rub Tori's throat to get the liquid down. I laid her down after and Madam Pomfrey said it might be a while till Tori woke up. Pomfrey said she would notify me when Tori wakes up and that I should go to bed. I gave Tori a kiss on the cheek and left for my bed feeling downright depressed to leave her.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: OOOOhhhh what has happened to Miss Tori found out after these messages :D xxx


	8. The Move

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hello I hope you guys like it :D Oh and review thank you .

Fred 

**George**

_Victoria _

_**Thoughts **_

**Dreams **

_**Authors notes**_

* * *

Fred's pov

I couldn't believe it, my Tori in the hospital wing in a coma. When I got back I told George and me and him wrote a letter to Tori's mum of course it was a chance to try out our new quills that write in other languages.

Pour Madame Peverell Nous avons quelques nouvelles sérieuses à vous dire, Tori est dans l'aile hôpital dans le coma comme l'état. Et Madame Pomfrey dit que vous étiez autorisé à venir lui rendre visite. De Fred et George

_**(translated in Google translate as : To Mrs Peverell**_

_**We have some serious news to tell you, Tori is in the hospital wing in a coma like state. And Madam Pomfrey said you were allowed to come visit her. **_

_**From Fred and George)**_

"**WOW! You have to admit this is one of our coolest inventions" **

"But my dear twin how could you say that when the ring we gave Harry was by far the coolest" 

He nodded and we got our owl to send it. We went downstairs and had breakfast and when we came up to get our stuff we saw a tall woman with black curled hair, she had a slim figure and had amber eyes. "Were is my Victoria?" she said in a thick French accent

"**We will show you to the hospital wing. I am George Weasley and this is my twin Fred Weasley we were the ones to send you the letter" **

"Oui, merci beaucoup" she said

We walked in silence to the hospital wing and when we reached it Mrs Peverell ran to her daughter and sat by her side we then walked next to her "What happened to her?" She said in her thick accent

"Well we don't exactly now ma'am but she went to sleep and she had a bad dream I tried to wake her gently but unfortunately she didn't so I carried her here and Madam Pomfrey then gave her a potion and she should wake soon" 

"Ok" She said

We sat there for the whole day Madam Pomfrey gave us food and we got to know Mrs Peverell. "You are the boys that will be coming to the chateau, Oui?" she asked in her thick French accent

"**Yes Ma'am" George said **

"Please boys call me Sabine" She said softly

We chatted some more, when George and I were asked to go get some bat lace for a potion for Madam Pomfrey we left and had to talk to Snape seriously disturbed that man, we were walking back when we heard a soft voice singing we walked into the hospital wing to see Sabine singing to Victoria I didn't know what she was singing because it was in French. She stopped singing and looked down "Don't break ma coeur" She said

George gave the bat lace to Madam Pomfrey and then I saw Tori move.

* * *

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Sorry it's a short chapter but I was stuck on ideas for this chapter xxx


	9. The Numbness

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hello I hope you guys like it :D Oh and review thank you .

"Fred" 

"**George"**

"_Victoria" _

_**Thoughts **_

**Dreams **

'_Letter' _

_**Authors notes**_

* * *

Fred's pov

Surely that was just my imagination I rubbed my eyes and looked at her again more closely and noticed her hand move. I rushed to her side and started to whisper in her ear "Tori if you can hear me move your hand?" 

I looked down at her hand and saw it move. "Tori wake up please, please wake up. I love you Tori" I whispered again 

Her eyelids fluttered but didn't open I looked up and saw her mum talking to Madam Pomfrey and George was playing with the hem of his shirt, I plucked up the courage and kissed her on the forehead "Tori c'mon wake up your maman is here".

And after a few minutes of waiting she did, she moved her arms around my neck tears leaking from her eyes "What's wrong Tori? Are you in pain?" 

"_I can't feel my legs Freddie" _

I looked down at her legs and noticed they weren't moving at all "George get Madam Pomfrey"

"**Ok bro" **

He ran off to her and soon she appeared she did a few spells over Tori's legs and went off to get the results. Tori's mum sat by her and held her hand. Soon Madam Pomfrey came in "It seems that due to whatever dream Miss Peverell had it has shut done some of the nerves in her leg meaning so she cant move them" she said

"Wont a potion fix that ?" I asked

"Yes Mr Weasley I have already got someone making it but it takes one month to brew so I suggest keeping Miss Peverell here however on the day of the first task of the Triwizard tournament she will need to come outside as I want to be able to keep an eye on her" she said

"**Wont you have to be in a medical tent?" **

"Of course why do you ask Mr Weasley?" she said

"**Its just I know Tori and she would want to watch to keep an eye on my brother do you think she could sit in the stadium next to me and I will keep an eye on her?" **

I looked at George he thought _**'You owe me' **_and I thought back _**'I do'. **_

"Only if that is ok with Mrs Peverell?" Madam Pomfrey said

"Yes it would do her good to be out, out side" She said in a thick French accent she took a breath "petite amie, I got to go back to work I will see you in the summer unless you hurt yourself again Je t'aime"

_**(Petite amie - sweetheart , je t'aime - I love you both taken from Google translate)**_

She kissed her daughters cheek and Tori said in a thick accent _"Je t'aime maman" _And kissed her mothers cheek.

Her mother left and we all chatted. _"Fred can I ask you something?" _

"What is it Tori?" 

"_If you find out the task or something to help in it please help Harry or give him a hint towards it" she said _

"Of course" I said smiling 

The doors opened and Harry ran in over to Tori and wrapped his arms around Tori. He talked to her for a while and then he said "Can I talk to you Fred?"

I nodded and we went outside, '_**Dude you have to tell me what he tells you' George thought **_

I didn't answer my brother, "Dragons that's the first task" Harry said

"Seriously?" 

Harry nodded and left, I went back in and saw them looking at me, I sat down and rested my head on the edge of Tori's bed thinking to myself how I could defeat the dragon, I am sure Charlie would be upset if I killed the animal. Tori put her hand on my head _"What's wrong Freddie tell us?" _

"I have to fight a dragon for the first task" 

"**Why don't you write a letter to Charlie to ask him how best to approach it, say its for a school essay" **

"Will do" 

"_You boys go and write that letter I want you, Freddie to be prepared" _

"**Ok see you later Tori" **

And George left, I looked at her for a moment before kissing her on the cheek "Bye bye Tori" I took a deep breath "Here so you can talk to us in lessons we took it outta your room" 

And I placed the book in her lap. I waved at her and she waved back, then picking up a book so she could read. Me and George went and wrote a letter to Charlie and used one of the school birds, not trusting Errol to send the letter, but what surprised me was the quick letter I got in return.

'_Dear Fred and George, _

_When dealing with dragons you need to keep calm and collected and if you bow to them you can gain a mutual respect with them. And if you walk slowly and keep your eyes on them you will be able to do what you need without the having to worry about it getting you once your backs turned. _

_Of course that's as long as you don't have the Hungarian horntail or the Swedish shortsnout. Anyway good luck with the first task Fred, I am sorry I cant really give you advice on the horntail or shortsnout they are quiet hard to control the only thing I can say is don't get burnt. Good luck bro, and tell Tori to get better. _

_From Charlie' _

"**You are so gonna get one of those now" George laughed **

"YOU IDIOT! YOU JUST JINXED ME!" I screamed

* * *

Review please :D


	10. The sadness  AN

Tammi luvs jazz cullen: Hello guys I have some terribly bad news for you, I just cant write this fic anymore I cant think of anything and I am terribly worried I would ruin it, and I hate that idea. So this is the end. If anyone feels they can finish by all means do so but I want you to do two things if you do

1) credit me

2) send me a link so I can see how it went J

I apologize one more time but I can't finish it as my heart is not in it anymore.

From Tammi luvs jazz cullen xx


End file.
